


Swapping Stories

by MsMK



Series: One-shot Collections [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Papyrus, Ch 1 is a world where monsters were never underground, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Good Brother Sans, Power Play, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Smut, Soulmates, Stretch is almost always a smug asshole, US!Pap being a dummy, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, UpperSwap, Younger Brother Sans, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: Collection of One-shots featuring the Underswap brothers/cast of characters. (Stretch/Blue)-Why him? Well, the answer is simple.-It could never have been anyone else.Any smut or NSFW chapters will be marked with a * or ** depending on how graphic (first chapter is safe).Commissions, requests, gifts, or trades featuring Underswap characters will go here.





	1. It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy! This is my fourth Undertale one-shot collection, and now I have a collection for every AU! Make sure to check out my other collections if you enjoy one-shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why him? You ask yourself.  
> The answer is simple:  
> Because it could never be anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this for Trash_McTrash, as a thank you for being a diligent reader/commentor on SSiYC. Also because I have been torturing them and all my other readers with Stretch being an asshat, and wanted something happy for them.  
> He's still kind of an asshat, but when isn't he? lol.  
> I feel like it might be slightly out of character, and it also REALLY got away with me--It's quite literally twice as long as a normal one-shot I write.  
> Enjoy!

Papyrus didn't even flinch as the door of his room flew open unexpectedly, although it startled his dad’s cat, Guillermo, who mewed loudly and shot up from his bed.

“whaddya mean, ‘who is it’?” He chuckled, sparing the cat a glance (as if he had spoken) from where he was wrecking n00bs in Fortnite on the TV. “who is it always, guillermo?”

And who was it, of course, but _you_ , his best friend and neighbor since he could toddle. Ever since you were old enough to open the window yourself, the two of you had been crawling out onto the overhangs to your respective kitchens to talk. The slanted roofs very nearly touched, and he can't remember a time before you, can't imagine life without being able to crawl out his window and immediately into yours. You had spent so many nights on that little space together, watching the stars and discussing everything from the meaning of life, to the meaning of the latest Doctor Who episode, to the meaning of Ms. Baker’s ratty-ass wig.

You always dropped by whenever you liked, called Gaster “Dad”, called Sans “Bro”, used whatever was in the fridge to make generous amounts of snacks and cleaned his room without asking whenever you were frustrated. You dished the dirty details of your shitty dates, and he did the same for his, and you gave him shitty advice that he regurgitated to you every time you asked. It wasn't unusual for him to come home from work to find you sprawled across his bed playing his PlayStation, or flopped on his beanbag reading his dirty magazines...or his dirty novels...or his own smutty fanfiction...

...it was sort of a miracle that you weren't disgusted by him. If anything, he thinks you're the anonymous commenter that writes in-depth reviews of each chapter he posts.

Hell, the two of you were so close that despite being _nobodies_ , you still got voted “Most likely to get married” by your entire senior class in high school.

“The fuuuun has ariiiived!”

There was dead-weight on his back as you flopped over him on his beanbag, and he made a fake noise of pain, and then a real noise of pain when he realized the momentary distraction had cost him the match.

“ugh, good going, loser, you made me die. i was on my way to the top 10, here.”

“Hey, don't blame me for your lack of ability.” You scoffed, adjusting so that you were flopped next to him instead of on top. “Controller.”

He handed you the spare. “parents on a rampage again?”

You wrinkled your nose. “It wouldn't be so bad if Jake would stop being such a nub all the time.”

“what is it this time?” He asked, selecting ‘Soul Caliber VI’ from the start screen. He smirked at the gleam in your eye--being able to get games you liked early was definitely one of the perks of being a game tester. Yeah, he had to endure soul-crushingly long days of playtesting Dora! The Explorer: The Mysterious Disappearance of the Apple Tree...but he also got to see the way you lit up at the notion of your favorite games being available months before release.

“What is it every time? He thinks being sixteen is reason enough to do whatever he wants. I think, specifically, he's skipping school again.”

“jeez. for such a bright kid he sure is an idiot.”

“Ugh. Don't get me started.” You shook your head, and he noticed you had curled your hair rather nicely today. A second glance and he realized all of you looked...nicely. You were wearing a skirt, for once, and some shirt with far too many straps to be functional. You even had lipstick on, though you were in the process of wiping it off, a look of disgust on your face.

“and a bad date on top of it?”

You let out a prolonged groan, selecting Talim and scrolling through her alternate outfits. “ _Don't get me starteeeeed..._ ”

“jason? er...mason?”

“Greyson.”

“that one.” He nodded as if he totally knew that. Keeping track of all the dudes you dated was a chore, having known you this long. He usually referred to any long-term partner as “vitamin d” or something equally stupid.

Actually, you hadn't had a long-term relationship in a while. Even when you had, they lasted a few months at most. Usually your relationships were two, maybe three dates, and then bust.

But you had _a lot_ of them. He didn't know what you were hoping to find, or if maybe you were just a hopeless romantic like him, but you were always dating somebody new. And whenever you did, you looked like this--all _put together_ and _adorable_.

Not like the sweatpants and borrowed hoodie look you usually rocked around him.

Damn. There's that little seedling of ~~jealousy~~ anxiety again--he always felt a weird, anxious knot in his chest when you dated, and as you launched into a scathing review of Greyson's apparent lack of table manners, he watered that seedling just a little bit more. He feared you might leave him behind, despite how many times his friendship with you had been a breaking point for some of your boyfriends. That and...something about how you tried so hard, looked so _hot_ for all these guys, a demure, sexy side of you only reserved for the guys who ironically knew nothing about you.

He had tried to double-date with you before, but found himself too ~~enraptured~~  distracted with this _alternate self_ that you presented to your dates to even listen to his own, and so that idea had been scrapped rather quickly.

~~He can't stand to see you with anyone else.~~

It wasn't as if he wanted you for himself, really, but it was almost like...there's this side of you that he’ll never see, no matter how long you're friends. You’ll always be this freckle-faced, foul-mouthed, rugby-playing princess to him.

“sounds like you have a rough time of it, in a _manner_ of speaking,” he said when it sounded like you were done ranting. He chuckled as you groaned at his pun. You had beaten the ever-loving crap out of him with Talim’s tonfa at least twelve times by now, so he went through and focused this round, using Ivy’s sword-whip to trip and decimate the twin-bunned terror. “but, hey, dad’s making ravioli tonight, and there’s netflix at the ready. i might even be able to convince sans to pick up ice cream on the way home...for a _price_.”

He waggled a brow bone at you as his Ivy pounded Talim into the floor, and you laughed.

“I'm _not_ blowing you.”

Chuckle. “worth a shot.”

* * *

“knock knock,” Papyrus called through the window, muffled by the tightly drawn curtains.

“Who’s there?” You asked, voice heavy with sleep as you sat up to grasp at the curtains. Even after all this time, you were excited to see him. Your stomach exploded into giddy butterflies as you patiently awaited his answer, ready to pull the curtains back.

“breast.”

Stifling a giggle poorly, you answered. “Breast who?”

“it's a _tit_ bit _nippley_ out _,_ i think it's _breast_ that i come in.”

You did nothing to suppress your giggle this time as you pulled the curtain back, his shit-eating grin being the first thing you see. The lock clicked on your window on its own, and the shutter-style windows flipped open without prompting. Man, it's a good thing he was your best friend, because his magic is creeptastic sometimes.

Not that you minded, really.

He gripped the windowsill and hopped in, settling his bony butt on the tiny nook just inside the window, next to the bed. His bed was set up the exact same way, except opposite: it made it easy to lay in bed and listen to each other talk shit.

“What brings you all the way out here?” You asked, laying your head down on your arms that were propped next to him.

“you never came over after your date today,” he said with a shrug.

“Thought you were out tonight? With your band?”

“yeah, i was, but usually you lounge around waiting for me.” He leaned back, and you could see he was wearing a different orange sweatshirt than usual, one with a thick knit and a hood that could probably hold your entire torso. He also had a multitude of bracelets on, and grey skinny jeans, which made you believe it was probably the work of Mettablook. As shy as the little ghostie was, he had such an eye for fashion that he had ended up being the official stylist for Papyrus’ cult-following rock band. “so i thought i’d check n’see, and seein’ as you're sleepin’ in your own bed i'm gonna assume it didn't end the way you wanted?”

“It ended.” You said with a dismissive shrug. “Which is how I wanted it.”

“harsh,” he chuckled, lighting one of his magic cigarettes that smelled like berries and cream. He took a deep drag and sighed, the smoke curling from between his teeth slowly. “not what you’re lookin’ for, huh?”

“They never are,” you mumbled below your breath, but he caught it, raising a brow, and you flushed a deep pink. “Let's just say I've known who I really want to be with for a long, _long_ time now.”

He blinked in surprise. “wow, something i _don't_ know about you?”

You laughed, flushing even darker. It was rare for him to see you so flustered anymore--he knew everything about you, _everything_ , and as such there was no call for embarrassment between the two of you.

“Don't.” You warn, but there's no power to it.

“c’mon, we tell each other everything. who is it?”

“I...I don't know if I should say anything. It might make things weird.”

He scoffed. “doll, _weird_ isn't even in our vocabulary. c'mon. or i’ll guess.”

You remained silent a long moment, and he started to go through people in his head. There was a multitude of long-term crushes you entertained over the years, and if he eliminated the celebrities in favor of real people you actually knew then he could probably narrow it down to three or four.

There was your first boyfriend, Markus, who was probably the best bet--the only reason you had broken up was because his family had moved several states away. Then again, Markus had become a bit of an asshat since he moved, and had actively expressed his hatred for monsters last time you talked to him. He remembers standing in awe in the middle of his room, watching you chew him out on Skype in his defense.

When you realized your window was open, you laughed.

~~You look so beautiful when you laugh.~~

If not Markus, there was always Kristoff, the Russian exchange student from junior year. The guy had courted you the entire year, and quite intensely, and though you were flattered you hadn't been able to accept for fear of what might happen when he went back to Russia. Russia was probably still a huge problem, even as adults, so maybe he should rule him out.

~~The thought of you moving all that way made him ache.~~

That left very few other options, save for people he hadn't personally met or maybe somebody online.

“well, i’m comin’ up dry. gimme a hint.”

You laughed, shaking your head. “You won't let this go, will you?”

“not a chance.”

“Well, then I guess I have no choice.” You sighed, propping your head up in your hand to look out the window, up into the sea of stars. “Well, I've known him forever. My whole life, it feels like.”

Well, that rules out that Russian kid. Or an online relationship.

“For a long time I...I thought what I was feeling was a brotherly affection, you know? But then one day I thought ‘this guy...he’s gonna be there every step of the way, for the rest of my life’ and it was like the sky opened to bitchslap me into realizing how much I truly... _lo_ _ve him_.”

Brother? But...assuming you obviously weren't talking about your real brother, the only person he could think of that fit that description was...but, it couldn't be.

“I'm surprised he puts up with me, because he’s so cool, you know?” You continued, starry-eyed as you got lost in the moment. “And I'm just me. Always in his house. Eating his food. Badgering his brother. Messing with his stuff.”

...okay, he couldn't deny how it sounded.

You were talking about Sans. That was the only answer, obviously. Sans was the coolest, and he was like your brother, and the last couple of months you had become flustered anytime his energetic younger brother came into the conversation. How could he have missed the signs?

Images of you and Sans being together invaded his mind uninvited, and the seedling of ~~jealousy~~ anxiety flowered into a full-blown tree for a second. You and Sans kissing, you and Sans getting married, you and Sans having little babybones with blue eyes that would call him uncle. It wasn't the worst future, but it still unsettled him--that his brother would see a side of you that he never would, that even though you shared everything from the time you could talk...he would never know all of you.

You shot him a look, and then sighed. “But it doesn't matter. I doubt he feels the same, or else I’d know by now.”

Whoomp, there's reality again, and the anxiety shrunk back down into tiny little seeds. You're right. You both knew Sans wasn't interested in dating much, the precious little bean was too busy trying to be part of the royal guard to focus on anything else, and he was a straightforward monster--if he felt that way, he would have said something.

...he genuinely felt bad that he didn't have better news for you.

“yeah...m’sorry. wish i could say otherwise.”

You were silent, but his confirmation seemed to spark a deep upset. He felt a tug in his soul as yours all but _broke_ for half a second…

You laughed weakly, not looking at him as you pushed off the windowsill. “Well...guess I should get some sleep.”

...and then the walls went up, and he couldn't feel anything from you. He crawled back out and into his own window, turning just in time to see you yank your curtains back into place. He opted to leave the window open, and listened for a moment. Sure enough, you were sobbing, muffled by your pillow but unmistakable. It was unusual, he thought, that you didn't want him there to comfort you, but...he supposed he would just be a reminder of what you don't have right now. The much more worrisome factor was the fact that he couldn't _feel_ your pain, that his soul wasn't reacting to your distress. The walls were solid. Unmoving.

For the first time in his entire life, he couldn't hear the rhythm of your soul.

He had never felt so unbelievably hollow.

* * *

_3:25am_

**PunnyHoney:** hey...are you alright?

_6:43am_

**PunnyHoney:** heading to work. lemme know if you want me to pick up ice cream on the way home so we can cry it out, huh? no dick-sucking necessary.

_3:36pm_

**PunnyHoney:** look i...feel like i could have handled last night better. i don't want you to feel unwelcome in my house, because you're welcome anytime.

 **PunnyHoney:** are we okay?

_4:25pm_

**PunnyHoney:** pls answer me so i know you're okay

_4:45pm_

**StarryNight:** I'm fine, just busy. C u later.

 **PunnyHoney:** whew. talk tonight?

 **StarryNight:** Maybe. Got a date.

 **PunnyHoney:** that's good, right?

_5:25pm_

**PunnyHoney:** ok well...i'll be mixing muzak at home 2nite. knock if you need me.

_ 5:35pm _

**StarryNight:** I will

* * *

You didn't really have a date, and he knew it. Even with your curtains drawn he could see the light of your phone in the dark.

You were moping, and you didn't want him to help you heal.

And the next day, you didn't want him either. And the next. And the next.

It had never been so long since he had heard you knock on his window, so when it happened, finally, on the fifth day, he leapt from his desk and unlatched the window swiftly.

“hey,” he said breathlessly, and you smiled weakly at him.

“...Hey.”

“in or out?”

“In please? There's an update for Soul Caliber that I've been dying to play.”

He grinned, shoulders relaxing as he stepped aside to let you in. When you were in, you hesitated, and leaned over to hug him, which he readily accepted. The smell of your second-favorite shampoo pervaded his senses for a long moment, and he idly wondered if you had run out of the other kind as he breathed a sigh of relief that you weren't avoiding him. He can't help if Sans doesn't return your feelings, but he can help you get over it.

...why does the idea of you getting over Sans make him so happy?

* * *

It had been a few months now, since what he had come to call “the confession”. He hadn't breathed a word of it to anyone, not even Sans, and hadn't brought it up once himself, and it seemed to work--soon you were back to your normal rhythm together, even if you were a little hesitant to be around for too terribly long. You even let your walls down a little, and he was relieved by the feeling of being near you again. He hadn't realized how much you were a part of him until you had been missing.

With Sans, your facade was flawless. Your usual flush of red when you saw his brother had faded, and you laughed and joked easily, as if you hadn't been crushed by the realization that he didn't love you like that--then again, Sans just had that effect on people.

Every now and then, he’d catch you on the ledge between your rooms without him, staring up at the stars with a half-hearted smile. He'd leave you be for a bit, and then when you inevitably knocked on his window, he would pretend he hadn't seen you. Time to yourself is important to your healing process after all.

You were even dating again, and even more fervently this time--he felt like he was meeting some new dude every day that wanted your number, or whistled when you walked by. Guys that you would normally ignore suddenly got dates, and he monitored you closely so you wouldn't do anything you didn't want to.

But they didn't last. They never did. And neither did his dates, the girls who couldn't see you as the platonic friend you are, who couldn't stand to hear him tell one more story about you. He figured they could go fuck themselves if they wanted him to leave behind his best friend, especially now, when you needed his support. 

The months went by and you found yourselves on his beanbag again, thwarted by several weeks of terrible Tinder dates. He had his arm slung lazily over your shoulder, watching crappy horror movies on Netflix as you recounted your recent dating disasters, the cat dozing lazily across your lap as you petted him affectionately.

“He was wearing birkenstocks.”

“hey, don't shit on birkenstocks.

“We were at a five star restaurant! And then he tried to stick me with the bill!”

“...okay, point taken. there's a time and a place for birkenstocks.”

At this point, he was wondering how much time he had. As the days wore on, you both were getting older, and he knew your parents were really stressing you to move out. You wanted to go to school across the country, a specific school for engineers so you could build great things with your talented hands and make the world a better place. You wouldn't be able to do this much longer, and the way it's going, it doesn't seem like either of you are getting anywhere romantically with anyone.

“hey, i got an idea,” he said as the credits rolled for whatever b-movie he hadn't been paying attention to.

“Lay it on me, bonebag.”

“let’s get married someday.”

He felt you go rigid underneath his arm as he picked the next movie, so he curiously looked over.

You were staring at him, mouth agape, eyes wide and blinking slowly. “Wh...what?”

“yeah, let’s do it. i mean, if we’re both not married or in a serious long term relationship by the time we’re, like, 30? then who better to do it with than each other?” He shrugged. “i mean, we know everything about each other, and we get along great. we practically live together anyway, and we were always going to be like second parents to each other’s kids anyway, right?”

“So...a back up plan,” you said quietly as he selected Leprechaun 5.

“essentially, yeah. let’s be each other’s backups.”

Silence, and then a deep breath on your part.

“...Is this a fucking joke?”

Hearing the legitimate anger in your tone, he looked back at you again, confused. “...huh?”

“You're messing with me about marrying you?” Your lips pressed into a thin line of displeasure as you inhaled deeply. “...that's fucked up, Pap.”

...Dammit, now that you mentioned it, how fucked up is that? Marrying your one true love’s brother as some sort of consolation prize, forced to watch him slowly come into a family of his own while you just...marry your backup.

But at the same time, you didn't need to be  _ SO  _ upset? He thought you were kind of over Sans, and by the time you're 30 you definitely would be.

“well, i can see how much it might seem like a bad idea now, but by the time you're 30 you'd be over it, right?” He shrugged, a little more blunt than he wanted to be. “i mean...this is all hypothetical anyway, it’s not like we’re really gonna get married. heh, that would be weird, huh?”

“You should stop talking,” you hissed, all but tossing poor Guillermo off your lap as you stood. He scrambled up after you, confusion melting into annoyance.

“hey, what's the big deal?”

“Shut up! You're such an asshole!” You shrieked as you crawled over his bed to slam your window open. “God! Tell me, why am I so dumb? To think that we’d be normal again?”

“what--why am i an asshole? because i might wanna marry you if nobody else does?” He sighed as you crawled out onto the roof. “no, wait, that sounded...i didn't mean you're unlovable or anything, i just meant--”

“It's bad enough to even think about marrying someone else, you know,” you cried over your shoulder. “I don't need you to marry me out of  _ pity _ .”

And you slammed your window and closed the curtains.

And the walls went up around your soul again, and he sunk down to his mattress with angry tears in his eyes as he slumped against the wall next to the window.

What the fuck was that about?!

* * *

He thought five  _ days _ was bad?

Try weeks. Try months.

You weren't responding to his texts, his emails, or his IMs. You wouldn't pick up the phone, nor does he think you listened to any of the messages he leaves. You never dropped by the house anymore, and if he saw you around town you pretended he wasn't there.

...Your curtain stayed firmly shut no matter how many times he knocked.

He thought about it at night, instead of sleeping. He had always loved sleep, even if it wasn't strictly necessary for his monster body. But now, several months without talking to you and he's just...lying there. More awake than he had ever been.

It was taking a toll on him. It  _ consumed _ him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what exactly the problem was--he was certain it was deeper than just the main argument, because the two of you had joked about similar things before and it had never bothered you.

Did Sans mean that much to you? His soul twisted at the idea, leaving him breathless any time he thought about it. That's right, you loved Sans. You wanted to be with  _ him _ , and for some reason...for some reason that made him so  _ angry _ . 

Maybe he was angry at Sans for driving this wedge between the two of you with his obliviousness. Maybe he was angry because the person his best friend loved didn't feel the same. His perfect, wonderful, amazing best friend, who shined like the sun when she was happy and glowed like the moon when she was sad, who created amazing machines with her bare hands, who knew how to kick any character’s ass in any Soul Caliber game, who was the liveliest, loveliest, most refreshing person he had ever met...the perfect match the the most energetic, the most exciting and wonderful little brother in the world.

...there's tears falling from his sockets and onto his sheets, and he doesn't understand anything. Everything was so simple, just a few months ago. 

Now, you loved his brother and his brother didn't love you back, and he was stuck somewhere in the middle trying to figure out why there's a sharp pain where you used to reside in him.

* * *

“DAD?”

Gaster looked up from his morning crossword, arching a brow at his youngest son as he shuffled into the kitchen. “Yes, my little Blueberry?”

Sans huffed a little at the childish nickname, but there was a hint of a smile on his skull that made the old man chuckle. Then his son’s face grew a little more somber.

He already knew what this was about.

“I'M WORRIED ABOUT PAPY.” He sighed, confirming Gaster’s suspicions. “AND SIS.”

“Sis” being you, of course. And why wouldn't Sans think of you that way? Gaster had long since accepted you as his daughter. From the moment his eldest had laid eyes on you, that first day they moved in next door to you, Gaster had known. He knew the sound of two souls falling in love--the sound of soulmates.

But Papyrus had been but a small babe, hardly even toddling, and you the same. You had no way of knowing why the both of you started crying the instant you saw each other, or why you both had ripped from your parents’ sides to embrace a complete stranger. Surely, Gaster had thought, when you were both older, you'd recognize the connection.

And you did, in your own ways.

He'd never seen friends quite like the two of you. You were each other’s worlds, and Gaster was content to let you both go at your own pace and discover what you needed for yourselves. After all, these were peaceful times, and there was no rush to get bonded or hitched or even to kiss. He had the distinct pleasure of watching his son fall in love with his soulmate, even if it took years.

And it did, oh, it did. It was many, many years before you looked at him with different eyes.

Now he was just waiting for his thick-skulled son to do the same.

“Yes...she’s been absent a long time. I asked Papyrus, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it.” Gaster let out a half-hearted laugh. “In fact, I think his exact words were ‘dad, no offense, but you have no idea’.”

“IT'S ESPECIALLY WEIRD BECAUSE HE WON'T TALK TO  _ ME _ ABOUT IT,” Sans huffed, crossing his arms. “WE DON'T KEEP ANYTHING FROM EACH OTHER, AND YET HE ONLY GETS ANGRY WHEN I COME AROUND TO ASK!”

Gaster hummed. That  _ is _ unusual. Normally he’d keep his metaphorical nose out of it, but…

“Have you talked to her?”

“NO. HAVE YOU?”

Gaster shook his head. “I was thinking they would work it out on their own, but it seems that isn't the case.”

"WELL, I’VE BEEN LEAVING HER BE EVER SINCE I OVERHEARD HER TALKING TO HERSELF IN HIS ROOM. SHE WAS SO EMBARRASSED, EVEN THOUGH I ASSURED HER I KNEW ALREADY.” Sans sighed, turning to leave. “BUT SHE’LL HAVE TO SET ASIDE HER EMBARRASSMENT, BECAUSE I WON'T TAKE ANY MORE MOPING!”

And with that, his youngest was out the door, setting a brisk pace towards his future-daughter-in-law. Sans was a smart monster--he had never expressly told him the connection between the two of you, but the seemingly innocent younger brother had puzzled it out on his own. He had been trying to push the two of you together for years now.

Gaster sighed, removing his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nasal cavity.

Patience was Sans’ main trait, but it looked like it was wearing thin.

To be honest, so was his.

* * *

Papyrus fell asleep outside your window again.

You didn't even have to look to know. You could feel him, sitting against the house, only a few inches of house separating him from where you were pressed back against your wall.

You wrapped your arms around your knees and laid your head down, fighting back tears.

It hurts. It hurts  _ so much _ .

You thought you could just be friends, you thought you could handle it. Date other guys, try to find somebody else whose touch made your heart stop. Somebody who was funny, and smart, and caring, and attentive...someone who knew when you needed them, someone who made your soul flutter happily.

But there's only one person like that, and he’d never see you that way. And now, you had thought it would be okay, you had thought you could just...get past it, be friends, be together. You were happy enough just being around him. You thought he might let it go, might not mind, might be...normal.

But he didn't. It had either been a very tasteless joke or a genuine offer of pity, and you couldn't say which was worse.

And so your heart broke, more and more each moment that you spent pretending you were pressed against his back instead of your wall. And you guarded your little broken heart, afraid that he could hear it crying, afraid that he would know it wasn't just a little crush, afraid that he would tell you that he would never, could never…

...afraid that he’ll leave you behind.

You weren't surprised when you felt a weight press down on your mattress. You weren't surprised when Sans drew you from the wall to his chest, and your arms came up naturally to hold him back.

He shushed you gently, and you talked in voices too low to wake the sleeping skeleton outside your room. You sobbed silently into his bandana, and he silently took in everything you had to say, no matter how garbled it came out.

* * *

Papyrus was roused by soft laughter, and judging from the air around him it had been several hours since he had nodded off next to your window.

He leaned to listen, smiling faintly at the sound of your giggles...he missed that sound, so much, and it was a thousand times better than hearing you suppress shaky sobs in the middle of the night.

He froze when he heard his brother’s laugh, too.

...what? Why was Sans there? And you...sitting there, laughing with him...why does he hate it so much?

“I'm glad we finally talked about this,” his brother cooed softly, and he could only imagine that he was brushing your soft hair from your face. “I didn't realize...I didn't want to embarrass you, so I kept to myself. I didn't think you would be so upset if I didn't come to you.”

“No, no, I...I should have come to you, I was being dumb. I thought I...well, I thought I had to suffer in silence, basically,” you laughed softly. Probably laying your head on his shoulder. Probably smiling that dazzling smile. “...I love you, Sans.”

“I love you, too.”

_ Thump-thump _

_ Thump _

_...thump... _

_... _

_...what? _

He teleported quickly into his room, where he closed the window, clicked the lock, as quietly as he could.

Then he drew the curtains, and, for the first time in who knows how long…

...he cried. He sobbed into a pillow so you wouldn't hear, and it felt like...it felt like something was breaking inside him, as if his soul had stopped functioning. Why...why? Why does he feel this way?

~~ He just loves you so much. ~~

He just misses you so much. He wants that smile, that laugh, he wants things to go back to normal,  _ back to simple _ , back to life before…

...before you loved Sans.

“why him?” He breathed quietly. His pillow didn't answer. “why did it have to be him?”

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

“PAPY?” 

_ Why him? _

“I THINK WE SHOULD TALK. I'M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER.”

_ Why? _ Why his little brother, who he loved and adored? Why did he have to hate this all so much? Why does he feel betrayed, hurt,  _ vandalized _ ? Why does he feel…

Heartbroken .

Sans opened the door without prompting, and Papyrus turned away from him.

“I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.”

“why did it have to be you?” He muttered.

“What?” His brothers voice was softer, closer now, and his hand was on his shoulder. Papyrus shrugged him off, that same stupid sense of anxiety crushing in on his soul.

“ _ why did it have to be you?!” _ He repeated, shoving Sans away from him.

“Papy, let’s just talk!” He tried to steady his brother again, but was shoved away once more. “WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?!”

“ _ get out!” _

Magic crept from his hand to seize his brother’s soul, tossing him backwards through the open door. Sans scrambled to his feet but Papyrus slammed the door. He crumpled to the ground as his brother started pounding on the door.

“PAPYRUS! LET ME IN!  _ PAPYRUS! _ ”

“why did it have to be you, Sans?” he whimpered, sliding down the length of the door, the rhythmic pounding of his brother's fist against the wood giving him a headache. “why did it have to be  _ her _ ?”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Sans called through the door as the pounding stopped. He felt his brother's weight on the other side of the wood as he leaned in, straining to hear through the barrier between them.

“you! her!” Papyrus struggled to put words to his feelings, a fire in his chest beginning to burn through his bones. “why?!”

Papyrus sighed, hands sliding up to cover his face. “you...i should be happy for you.”

“...What?”

He sighed, your name falling from his teeth so easily. It felt good just to say it. “you got what you wanted. you got  _ her _ ...so, good for you both. i...guess i should be happy.”

On the other side of the door, Sans grunted in frustration, running a hand over his skull. What in the world is he talking about?! He had heard him move outside the window of your room, so he had fast-footed it over here to check on him, but this reaction isn't indicative of him having overheard the conversation…

...unless he only heard part of it.

Sans sighed, knocking: one, two...pause...three.

He listened... _ knock knock. _ They were quiet, but it meant his brother was still there. Listening.

“Papy, you aren't making any sense. I only went over there to talk to her about  _ you _ !”

The door cracked open, and his elder brother's incredulous eyelights gazed out at him.

“What did you hear?” He sighed, pushing the door open more. “Papyrus, if you heard, then why are you so angry?”

“...i don't know.” His hand fluttered up to clutch at the front of his sweatshirt, tears in his eyes. “i don't know, i don't know! it just hurts. i...the two people i love the most are leaving me behind, and i can't get over this feeling that it isn't right...it isn't fair!”

Ah. Aha. He doesn't even realize that he loves her. That they're soulmates. On top of that, he’s jealous--he thinks that you love  _ him _ , and overhearing the end of his conversation with you through the window would only have cemented that.

How thick can one skull be?

“PAPY...DO YOU THINK THAT SHE AND I ARE DATING?”

“...aren't you?”

“IF WE WERE, WOULD YOU BE ANGRY?” He didn't respond for a long moment, so he prodded gently: “BE HONEST.”

“...yes.”

“WHY?” If this is what it takes for his boneheaded elder brother to realize his feelings, then he’ll do it.

“i don't know. i...feel left out.”

“LEFT OUT?” Sans pushed his way into the room. “WE WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU OUT, YOU KNOW. YOU CAN COME TO THE MOVIES WITH US, AND OF COURSE YOU’LL BE THERE WHEN WE GET MARRIED, RIGHT?”

“m...married?” Papyrus stuttered quietly. There was a gleam in his brother’s sockets as he grinned, continuing.

“DUH! I MEAN, WE’VE BOTH BEEN PINING AFTER EACH OTHER SO LONG, IT SEEMS SILLY TO WAIT.” Sans mused, leaning against the doorjamb. “I MEAN, WE HAVE A DATE TONIGHT, SO MAYBE I’LL PROPOSE RIGHT AWAY!”

Papyrus gaped at his brother, unsure why he thought this was helping. The knot of anxiety tightened in his chest.

“OF COURSE I’LL HAVE TO TAKE HER TO THAT CAFE SHE LIKES ON THE PIER. MAYBE PROPOSE ON THE BEACH?”

No, that was all wrong. You hate the beach--all the sand in your shoes, the smell of fish. Yeah you like that one cafe but the seagulls always target you so you never feel safe there.

“...maybe.”

“AND THEN WE COULD GO TO MUFFET’S FOR ICE CREAM! WE’LL SPLIT A CHOCOLATE SHAKE--”

Your favorite is strawberry.

“--AND SHE CAN SHOW OFF THE DIAMOND I’LL BUY--”

You hate diamonds. A ‘blood business’, you called it. You prefer sapphires.

“--AND WE CAN LOOK AT SOME HOUSES DOWNTOWN!”

You wouldn't live downtown if your life depended on it. Too noisy, too many drunk people around to stumble into the yard. You want to live near the forest, in a little cottage surrounded by a beautiful garden for you to work on. You want two kids and three dogs and as many cats as you can fit, and you want to paint your nursery grey and yellow and you don't want to know the gender of your babies until they’re born because you don't want relatives shipping you only pink or only blue or--

“AND THEN WHEN WE GET MARRIED, YOU’LL BE THE BEST MAN! YOU CAN PLAN MY STAG PARTY, AND THEN--”

You always joked about him being your maid of honor. He always joked about throwing your bachelorette party for you.

“--WHEN IT’S ALL OVER, WE’LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO GO ON OUR HONEYMOON.” Sans sighed dreamily, stars in his sockets. “I'M THINKING PARIS. IT’S SO ROMANTIC, DON'T YOU THINK?”

“no, no i don't think,” he snapped. “god, it’s like you don't know her at all! when we get married, she’ll have a sapphire on her ring. she’ll pick out a nice house for us near the trees, and plant a huge garden, and when we have kids, i’ll go to all the pta meetings and she’ll do all the school plays and sports games and for our honeymoon, i’m taking her to ireland instead. she wants to kiss the blarney stone. she  _ hates  _ paris.”

His brother was staring at him, a sly smile on his face.

“WHEN  _ YOU _ MARRY HER?”

The thought hits him like a ton of bricks.

It’s not anxiety, it’s jealousy. He was jealous. All those years of seeing you date around, of pushing down his feelings in fear that you don't want him...he thought it was worry, for you and your health, but it was the green monster because  _ he loves you _ .

“oh my god,” he whispered. His brother let out a sigh.

“FINALLY! I KNOW DAD WANTED TO BE SUBTLE, BUT THAT WAS, QUITE FRANKLY, PAINFUL TO WATCH.” Sans stood and brushed his pants off. “I'M NOT DATING HER. SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME BECAUSE WE’RE LIKE SIBLINGS. AFTER ALL, IF YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR COCCYX, SHE’LL BE MY SISTER ONE DAY.”

Sans held out his hand, and Papyrus took it shakily, letting him pull him up.

“but...if she doesn't love you, then who…?”

Sans chuckled. “WHO ELSE?”

Who else, indeed?

The answer was the same as the question he had felt in his soul for years now.

_ “why her?” _

Because...it could never have been anyone else.

* * *

The frantic knocking on your window was impossible to ignore, even through headphones, and you sighed. You figured you'd have to face him at some point, especially since you know that Sans had gone to talk to him.

You were happy your second closest friend had finally broken the silence--he always knew what to say and when to say it, and somehow...somehow he had convinced you to hear Papyrus out the next time he tried to talk.

Before you were even fully at the window, however, it flew open on its own and you squeaked in surprise as the curtain was yanked from your grasp and you found yourself staring at your best friend for the first time in months.

He seemed breathless, as breathless as a skeleton could get, and he didn't say anything for a long moment.

“...Papyrus?” You asked quietly, taking a half a step back as he slowly moved through your window to kneel beside you on your bed.

“i thought it was sans,” he explained lamely. It only served to confuse you more, but he didn't stop there. His hands came up to hesitantly run up your upper arms, delicately dragging his phalanges over your bare skin and making you shiver.

“Thought what was...huh?”

“i’m so sorry,” he whispered, cupping your heated cheeks as he leaned ever closer. Confusion was no match for your natural response to his touch, so you just blinked, dumbfounded. “it took me so long, but i get it now. i’m sorry you had to wait for my stupid ass.”

“Papyrus, you’re freaking me out.” You huffed, pushing his hands away. “If you're teasing me again, I--”

“no! god, no, not teasing, trust me,” he corrected quickly. “just... _ do you _ trust me?”

“Of course I do,” you sighed without hesitation. That never changed--you’d always trust him.

He pulled you close, and your heart pounded against your ribs as you melted into his embrace, tears pricking your eyes as you realized how much you missed him these last few months. It could hurt, this could hurt, but at that moment--it didn't matter.

You felt a chill, and you realized you weren't in your room anymore. He hardly ever teleported with you, so you were curious immediately.

But you trusted him. So you waited.

“you can look.”

So you did, and you giggled.

“Papyrus...you teleported us, like, three feet.”

He was still holding you close, on the roofs between your windows. You could literally still see where your blankets were mussed up from kneeling on the bed.

“i love your laugh,” he sighed, and you stilled beneath his touch. “i love  _ you _ .”

It wasn't the first time he had said this. You guys said you loved each other all the time, platonically. When you said goodnight, whenever one of you was sad or having self-esteem issues. If he got dumped, if you had a bad date, if it was too late on a school night to stay over.

But...and you barely dared to hope...this felt _different_.

“I love you, too,” you muttered, face buried in his sweatshirt. “I love you so much that it hurts. Every time I close my eyes I see you there, and it's like you…”

“like you live inside my heart,” he finished for you, hand twining into your hair gently.

“...Yes.” You were shaking now, but he held you firmly against him.

“me, too. i love you, too, and not as a sister. i thought i was just worried for you, i thought...i thought i was only anxious you’d leave me behind. i thought you loved  _ sans _ when you told me all that stuff.” He sighed, and things started to click in your head.

You giggled.

“So, you’re not an asshole, you're just stupid?”

“a real  _ bonehead _ ,” he chuckled, pressing his teeth to your hair gently. “i'm sorry, i'm so, so sorry. please...don't ever leave me.”

“I won't, I could never,” you sighed against his shoulder, clutching his sweatshirt. “But, uh...are we ever going to discuss why it was necessary to teleport me three feet to the left?”

“well…” he started, letting go of you slightly. You leaned back to rest on your heels, looking up at his flushed skull. Orange always was your favorite color. “we...grew up together here. in this spot, where our houses meet, and we always sat and looked at the stars and talked about life, the universe, the future...it’s where everything really began. i couldn't think of a better place for this.”

“For what?”

"the beginning."

He cut you off your next surprised noise with a kiss--soft and hesitant at first, then firmer and more excited, and it was as if something inside you snapped into place, taking you breath away immediately. Your hands came up to grip the front of his hoodie, pulling him closer as his hands did the same, one in your hair and one arm wound around your waist, desperate, as if he had been drowning and your kiss was air.

It was several long minutes before you realized _you_   actually needed to breathe, and you laughed as he trailed kisses gently across your cheeks and neck until he could kiss you again.

“fuck, this is it,” he chuckled against your lips. “the point of no return.”

“Are you scared?” You asked, fingers tracing over the features of his skull.

“ _ terrified _ ,” he breathed, leaning his forehead against yours. The sun was setting, and it cast a peach glow over the neighborhood, illuminating his soft, cheeky smile. “but i think that’s just what love is like.”

“Yeah, probably,” you shrugged. “Not like I have a wealth of references, though. It's always just been you.”

“yeah...me, too. i jus’ didn't know it.” He shuffled a little bit, and you giggled as he picked you up effortlessly and set you in his lap, back against the side of your house for support. “so…”

“So?”

“so, i love you.”

“I love you, too.”

His sockets shuttered for a moment as he breathed in your words, and for once in your life he looked shy when he opened them again.

“uh, thing is, i only realized like...twenty minutes ago how i really felt?” He chuckled at himself. “i didn't exactly have a lot of time to prepare, so it isn't a sapphire, but…”

“You sound like you're _proposing_.”

“eh, guilty?”

You gasped in surprise as he pulled a small, hand-carved wooden box out of the front pocket of his hoodie. He unlatched it as you gaped at him openly, and revealed a simple silver band with a glittering purple stone.

“Oh...oh my God.” You covered your mouth as tears pricked your eyes. Twenty minutes ago you thought he was an asshole who didn't love you the way you loved him, and now…

“it’s more like a promise? but i thought...you know, that i needed to show you i’m serious.” He explained as he slipped it on your finger slowly. The sun caught it in just the right way, and you could feel the love behind it--somebody had loved this ring very much. And somebody had loved the original owner even more. “it...it was my mom’s. we’ll get a proper ring at some point, ‘course--”

“Shut up, you're ruining it!” You giggled, smacking his shoulder. “Papyrus...it’s gorgeous. I love it.”

“so you’re willing?” He asked, prompting you to raise an eyebrow in confusion. “to spend your whole life with a  _ bonehead _ like me?”

“Pap...I've literally already done that for the last 18 years.” You shook your head, playful smile turning up the edges of your lips. “I'm not going to stop  _ now _ .”

“oh, thank god. that would have been awkward.”

“I know, can you even  _ imagine? _ ” You teased dramatically. “Confessing your love to your best friend only to get  _ rejected _ ?”

“...i'm  _ never _ living that down, am i?”

You laughed and leaned down to kiss him again, and he sighed beneath your touch. “You might. If your apology also involves me wiping the floor with you in Soul Caliber.”

“and ice cream, can't forget ice cream.” After a pause to kiss you again, he begrudgingly added: “...no dick-sucking necessary.”

You busted out laughing, breaking the kiss you had barely started.

“Hey, hey...we just got, like, _engaged_...I wouldn't rule it out  _ completely _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I hoped you liked it! I enjoyed writing it!  
> I can't believe it's taken so long to write one-shots for the US Bros...but it's like, super hard to think of prompts for them?  
> If anyone has any good ideas, I'll take 'em in the comments.


	2. *Who's in Charge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trying to be sexy but your skelebae is a smug asshole who needs to learn his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you caught me I have a tumblr.  
> I use it for skele porn.  
> Here's something I had posted as a gift to Tyrant_Tortoise and Whisper.
> 
> Pairing: US!Papyrus/Reader  
> Smut warnings: Oral, pillowtalk, dominance/boss-play

He had that stupid smirk. You loved it. And you hated it.

“well?” Your boyfriend asked, settling back against the headboard and taking a deep drag of his cigarette. He gestured with his cigarette hand on the exhale. “go on, doll.”

You gripped the edge of your nightgown, blush lighting up your face. How silly, that you could ever properly dominate someone…but Stretch actually seemed interested, even if he only found it funny, and you also knew he would never truly laugh at you if you end up sucking at this.

“Put your cigarette out first,” you demanded. You were stalling, and he knew it, raising his brow with that stupid, sexy little smirk.

He obliged anyway, stubbing it out slowly in the ashtray by the bed. “done.”

You crawled over him, hesitantly brushing your hands up his thighs, gripping his cock and knocking the last puff of smoke from his teeth with a wheeze.

“oof. it’s not a shake-weight,” he chuckled, his hand wrapping gently around yours and guiding you. You usually weren’t so bad at this, but you chalked it up to nerves. “there we go, babe. yeah, fuck, like that.”

He removed his hand to sit back again as you worked his shaft, tongue swirling gently over his tip and drawing a groan from his teeth. His hands glided through your hair, trying to encourage you to take more of it, but you seized them, suddenly confident.

“Who’s in charge?” You asked, voice wavering a little.

He snickered at your serious face before putting his hands up in surrender. “i’m all yours, honey.”

Stupid, smug grin. Stupid, sexy voice. Stupid, smug, sexy boyfriend. He should be punished for that.

Oh, wait. You’re in charge, you can do that.

You reached up and hooked your hand in the neck of his sweatshirt, pulling him down to your level. He followed, still smirking.

“No.”

His face fell, and his brow knit in confusion. “no?”

“No sex.”

Now the smile was completely gone, and his face was full of disbelief. “wait, what? why?”

“Because I’m in charge and you’re being a smug asshole.” You huffed, releasing him and crossing your arms. “You want this pussy? You’re gonna go do the dishes.”

“the di…honey, you can’t be serious.”

You glared at him, and his jaw clicked shut. “I’m in charge?”

“yeah…”

“Then dishes.” You said, sitting back on your calves and hiking your nightgown up juuuuuuuust enough to be exciting. “…then this pussy is yours.”

Silently, slowly, he tucked his teased, twitching cock back into his shorts and rose from the bed obediently, jaw grinding.

“…honey.”

You looked up at him as he stopped by the door. He threw that smirk over his shoulder. “when i get back from dishes, _i’m in charge_.”

You found yourself blushing as he left.

Stupid, sexy, smug asshole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the porn blog if you're into that](https://my-not-so-secret-porn-blog.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I don't use my tumblr much but it has commission info and lots of reblogs of skeleporn, so there's that.
> 
> Stretch is a smug asshole and I love him.


	3. Somebody Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with the beauty of the world, and the beauty of his unseen friend, Stretch has a hard time believing he compares at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh so, I believe this is actually my first NON Skelebro/Reader fic on here. There's no reader here.  
> But! There's like, hinted PapGore? I dunno.  
> This was inspired by suggestions Whisper sent me, and I just wanted to explore some of that bravado Stretch always puts out, and a time when it may have faltered for once. He does have a lot of confidence, but even the most confident people have times where they doubt their worth.

Papyrus chuffed the tips of his well-worn sneakers, watching his friends and brother stare in awe at the sunset for the first time.

It wasn't as if it wasn't the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, or that he didn't appreciate it--it was something he had imagined a thousand times, but somehow...somehow, in the intense shuffle of getting Chara past the queen, he had forgotten that this would happen eventually.

He would meet the voice on the other side of the door. The man in the ruins. The person he had spent hours, days, maybe weeks once it was all added up, joking and talking about cooking, gardening, and bad puns. Someone he had often imagined for himself…

...but the gentle voice he had heard so many times...well, he imagined it to belong to a soft, small or medium sized monster with gentle curls or...well,  _ anything _ but an 8 ½ foot tall goat monster with massive horns and paws each the size of his entire skull.

He wasn't disappointed, heavens no...but, he  _ was _ intimidated.

He shouldn't be, he  _ knows _ that. The kid had gushed about how kind the man on the other side was, on top of the fact that Papyrus practically knew the man already--they had talked every day for the last...well, he isn't sure how many years, but a huge portion of his life!

It was just...he never suspected that they might meet face-to-face, and suddenly he is very conscious of his scuffed sneakers and ratty old hoodie, and more than disheartened by his glorious purple robes and polished horns. What could somebody so regal and gorgeous ever see in somebody like  _ him _ ?

Not to mention the monster in question turned out to be the long-missing  _ king _ , of all people! How is a simple, shitty sentry supposed to compare to  _ that _ ?

And so, somehow, as everyone else found themselves watching the sunset, he found himself watching Asgore.

Toriel was laying it on  _ thick _ . She wanted him back, and he would probably accept, and why wouldn't he? It's over now. The nightmare. And she did what she had to do, trying to save them, trying to provide for them all as a queen should.

Sans apparently decided that since his relationship with the queen was so good, he would definitely get along with the king, and so he had struck up a conversation so easily that Papyrus could only stare at him slackjawed, wondering if there was a possibility they weren't related after all.

And Chara, well...Chara was all over him, calling him ‘Dad' and squealing with delight as he threw them in the air and caught them.

Oh, wow, so now we’ve moved on to full-on jealousy. Lovely.

But it was something he had feared for a long time now. If all the people he loved got together in one place...how long would it take them to realize that he isn't nearly as interesting as each other?

About an hour, he guessed, since that was about how long he had been standing here.

“Papyrus…”

The gentleness of his familiar voice startled him from his sulk, and he jumped slightly.

Asgore smiled at him softly, and the terrifying, regal visage melted into the kind face he had once imagined for his friend.

“So this is what you look like!” He boomed, clapping a gigantic paw on his shoulder and making his knees buckle with an embarrassing squeak. “You should have told me you’d be hungry!”

“wh...hungry?” He muttered, struggling to maintain eye contact.

“I can tell! Why, just look at you--you're  _ all bones,  _ my friend!”

A startled, disbelieving noise escaped him at that, and he scratched his skull as Chara giggled, leaning against his legs for a hug.

“well, i  _ goat _ -a say, you don't look so  _ baaaad _ yourself.”

Asgore’s laugh was hearty and strong as he dragged the skeleton into possibly the warmest, safest hug of his entire life. Papyrus held his breath for the goodbye...but it never came.

Instead his brother tugged his hand and drew him to the cliffside. Instead, Chara settled for a spot on his shoulders. Instead, Undyne pointed out every star she knew from her textbooks, and Alphys benchpressed the log they all sat on.

Papyrus had thought that if everybody he loved got together in one place, they wouldn't think he was cool anymore.

But, instead…

Asgore’s steady paw found its place on his upper back, and they joked through the night, all of them too excited to sleep. They made a campfire, and the queen told stories of the old days, before the war, and Sans fell asleep with his head in Papyrus’ lap, and Chara fell asleep with their head in  _ Sans’ _ lap and…

...and Papyrus fell asleep with his entire torso in the soft, reassuring embrace of his oldest friend, underneath the stars.

Where they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short? It was just a little thing, but I liked it and thought I'd post it anyway.  
> Got any ideas for Swap!bros/Reader stories?  
> HMU in the comments fam!  
> Wanna see more like this?  
> HMU in the comments too!


	4. *A Dam Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch isn't one to ask many questions, but when his significant other is missing and the house smells like such heaven...questions kinda ask themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my part of the fic trade with canadianbuckbeaver on Tumblr!  
> Bucky is her Sona, who looks like a normal beaver with blue eyes. I made the assumption that in this world, she is a monster.
> 
> There is smut! Lots of smut!
> 
> Pairing: Stretch/Reader (Bucky)  
> Smut and tropes: Monster heat, p in v, Height/size difference

There was some sort of heavenly smell wafting through the house, and it was driving Stretch absolutely _nuts_.

At first he had tried to pinpoint it, but it was everywhere--on the couch, in the kitchen, even in the yard. Then he had tried to ignore it, but it proved to be much too distracting. It was a sort of...feminine, sweet smell. He knew it, but couldn't place it, and as the day wore on it became harder to ignore how excited it was making him, how tense he was becoming with each moment spent surrounded by the blissful scent.

Problem is, he can't find  _you_ to work out that tension.

And he had looked pretty much everywhere.

He sighed as he opened the kitchen cupboards and the pantry, trying to find places where you could have gone off to hide. Why you'd be hiding, he had no idea, but you were only a third his size so you _could_ feasibly be anywhere in the house if you wanted to.

He scratched his skull, trying to puzzle out your strange behavior. Normally you're never outside of, like, ten feet of him when you're home together. He’s pretty relaxed, though, so when you want some time to yourself he usually doesn't worry about it too much. You always tell him when you want something, or find him when you’re ready to hang out again. Separate but together.

But today you weren't even texting him silly memes during your absence, and he was starting to get worried. Couple that with how bothered he’s feeling, and he knows something is up...he just doesn't know _what_.

Well, there's only one place he hasn't looked, and though he normally doesn't invade the space of your studio, it's more _his_ rule than yours, so if he just goes to check on you it should be okay. If you aren't there, _then_ he can panic.

The moment he enters the attic studio, he’s overwhelmed by the sweet, sultry scent that's been lingering around all day. It’s at least three times stronger in here, and it actually makes him stop in the doorway for a long moment while he regains his bearings, looking around the room.

At first he doesn't see you, but he _does_ see some other things that make his brow bone lift in curiosity.

The futon has been turned into bed form, and surrounding it was a pile of...well, everything you seemed to have laying around. It had been packed and stacked to block the underside of the futon--paint brushes, pillows, blankets, pencils, the gnawed wood pieces you chew to keep your teeth in good health.

_*is she building a dam?_

Weird enough as it was, he had an inkling as to where you might be, so after carefully removing some of the blockage, he peered underneath the futon, soft smile gracing his skull as his eyelights landed on the huddled form of the beaver monster he loved so dearly...even if they hadn't quite gotten around to sharing those sentiments yet.

“ _dam_ , honey, this is where ya’ve been all day?” He chuckled, reaching in to gently slide your small form towards him until you were cradled in his arms.

You didn't respond, but rather made a soft whimper, struggling against his grip feebly, and suddenly he understood everything _very clearly_.

That heavenly smell was _you_ , and you were hiding all day because you were embarrassed...and _in heat_.

He chuckled, setting you on the futon gently.

“aw, bucky, baby...you shoulda said something.”

You curled your tail around you defensively as your fur ruffled in embarrassment.

“I...didn't want to make you uncomfortable,” you muttered softly. “I know that it's different with mammalian monsters and I...I wasn't sure…”

“honey, i been sittin’ around all day, getting all hot and bothered over your scent on its own...do us both a favor and _shush_.” He teased, before following you down onto the futon and kissing you fiercely.

You moaned into the kiss, fingers tangling into his sweatshirt as you tried desperately to touch every inch of him that your small body could reach, straining for the friction your heated form so fervently required.

“It's not...weird?” You squeaked, even as he showered you with kisses, causing him to chuckle as he kissed your stomach.

“ain't nothin' weird about _your body_ , honeydew.”

And with that, he was drawing your shirt over your head, carefully removing your beanie along with it. You shuddered at his touch, and he hummed appreciatively as he drew back to examine your exposed body.

You hesitantly uncurled your tail, and he gave a soft whistle as his eyes flashed little hearts at the sight of your puffy, aroused sex, already slick from a day of you trying to take care of yourself. You thought the bleeding might turn him off a bit, but he didn't even mention it--if anything, he closed his eyes and soaked in the scent for a long moment, before leveling a much more visceral stare on you.

“you are in _so_ much trouble for hiding from me, buck.” He growled slightly, his voice low and husky, dripping with desire that sent a tingle up your spine. Your tail twitched in excitement, but you were feeling horribly unstimulated and needy and--

You gasped as the head of his cock pressed against your folds, and he hissed in pleasure.

His only regret about your height difference is the inability to shower you with kisses and whisper in your ear during sex like this, and he was feeling the loss of intimacy at the moment. He wanted to whisper horribly salacious things in your ear, wanted to kiss your mouth and bite your neck...maybe see if he could make you come undone with his voice alone...

But this was good, too, he decided, as you moaned into his sweatshirt, gasping with every inch of his length he pressed into you, shuddering at every small touch that accompanied his slow assault on your heat. Eventually he'd move to have you in his lap, and then he could press kisses to your mouth as much as he wanted without having to bend in half. There would be time for intimacy later, but right now you needed him to relieve you of the pressure in your belly.

Which he is more than happy to do, as his generous length is having no trouble communicating. He's actually having a hard time controlling it--normally he has to make it a bit smaller, at least at first, to accommodate the size difference between his natural cock and your small entrance, but today he couldn't seem to will it to downsize. As a result it took longer than expected to get halfway inside you...but from the way your pussy was eagerly swallowing him, and the way you were practically mewling beneath him on the futon, that didn't seem to be a negative this time.

“doin’ alright down there, darlin’?” He purred, weight shifting and hands moving to massage the tension from your shoulders.

Your bright blue eyes cracked open slowly, swimming with tears, but you nodded anyway.

“m’gonna need a color, there, babe.”

“O...orange,” you panted, attempting to move your pelvis against his length. Okay, that's all the confirmation he needs.

He continues to massage you gently, not moving his cock in the slightest, and though you protest loudly at his stillness, he’s happy to feel you loosen beneath his fingertips, and the iron clench on his dick loosens as well, allowing him to continue to work his way into you.

Your hands have found their home tugging on his pull-ties, so he gently pried them away to remove his sweatshirt and tank top completely, guiding your fingers to grasp at his ribs instead.

The second your heated fur tickles his ribs, it’s like everything snaps into place. You immediately start to caress his ribs and the heat spreads through his bones and draws a shuddering breath from him, and his pace quickens, knees sinking into the futon as he drags you upright to slam you down on his cock, holding you against his chest as you moan, legs spreading wide to allow him to use you as he pleases.

There's several long minutes of combined noises as the bliss overtakes your body, and you nibble appreciatively at his ribs, moaning and keening as he thrusts up into you.

It doesn't take much to make you cum the first time, but he doesn't stop there, and you find yourself on the precipice of your second orgasm when it happens.

“i love you so much,” he muttered quietly into your ear, and that was it--your body tensed and relaxed spectacularly, and he groaned, leaning down to press his forehead against yours as your orgasm demanded his own, and thick ropes of hot cum spill into you, squeezing out around his cock as you instinctively try to push down as far as you can go and take it all.

Your pussy is sore and throbbing, but you don't feel any urge to remove yourself from where he holds you, so instead you just enjoy the blissful aftershocks with him still hilted inside you, and every small twitch of either body draws a groan from both.

“Did you...say what I think you said?” You breathed finally, as your heat drove you to spur into a slow thrust. He wheezed as if you had knocked the air out of him with said thrust, but when he looked at you, his playful gaze was soft.

“depends.”

“On?”

“...on if you're gonna say it back,” he said shyly, nuzzling your forehead as his control returned to him. The size of his member became slowly more manageable, and he helped you start your agonizingly slow pace with his gentle hands on your waist.

You groaned, your sore heat whining both in protest and ecstasy, and you flicked him in the sternum, which made him chuckle.

“Of course I love you, _bonehead_!”

“love you, too, then,” he purred, kissing you sweetly as he commandeered the pace once more, moving a little faster than you would have but stroking every spot in such a perfect way that you were immediately reduced to a panting mess.

“Stretch…” you moaned, fingers wrapping around his ribs once more.

“yeah, buck?” He mumbled into the fur of your cheek, smile pressed lovingly against you.

“You’re...ah! Y-you're gonna help me fix the dam later!”

Chuckle. “i know, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, canadianbuckbeaver!  
> I also hope everyone else enjoyed it! This is my first time writing amonster reader, so it was a totally new experience for me!


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy means you want something you don't have.  
> JEALOUSY means protecting what's yours. From anything. Even a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened because of a drabble prompt gone awry on my [tumblr page](https://msmkcreates.tumblr.com/). It kinda got away from me and became too big for an ask.

Stretch needs a 12-step program or something.

He knows, he  _knows_  it isn’t normal to be this sensitive and jealous all the time. He knows it hurts both of you in the long run, he knows it leads to nothing good...

...but even he has to admit, it’s bothersome. Even Blue, so cool and collected usually, is getting irritated by your friend’s familiarity with your body.

What was his name again? David? Daniel? It doesn’t matter. David/Daniel keeps touching you, and it’s making him twitch. He knows you’re old friends, and he’s only here for a day, but is it really necessary to keep one arm locked around your waist like Stretch would normally? Or to feed you a bite of his food from his fork?

Every time he did something Stretch would deem too friendly, you just laugh and accept it, which is even more frustrating. Sure, you remove his hand sometimes, or push him off you if he gets too close, but he can see in your posture--you’re relaxed, receptive. Like this is normal.

But it isn’t...right?

Stretch sighed, pouring more honey into his teacup as he watched David/Daniel whisper something in your ear that made you snicker quietly. Maybe he’s reading too much into it. He’s always been quick to jealousy, and it’s been a huge problem for you and him as a couple, and he’d been doing so good lately...if he got all defensive right now when really it was fine, it could set you back quite a bit.

He cast a glance at Blue, hoping to distract himself, but to his surprise he could see the same jealous flame flickering behind his brothers furrowed sockets. He was obviously just as displeased with how things were going.

“DANIEL.” Blue said, pushing his plate away as he leveled a glare on the man that surprised even Stretch. “HOW MANY TIMES MUST OUR DATEMATE PUSH YOU AWAY BEFORE YOU GET THE MESSAGE THAT SHE DOESN’T WANT YOU TO TOUCH HER?”

“Pfft, what?” (Apparently) Daniel scoffed, throwing his arm around you casually as Stretch looked on, puzzled.

...Ah. There. Blue had seen it, but not him. The flash of discomfort on your face before it was replaced by your polite smile. You weren’t leaning into it because you wanted to--you were leaning into it because you were scared of what he would do if you didn’t.

“Look, bros, I appreciate that you take care of my ladyfriend, but you can relax, okay?” Daniel chuckled. “I’ll only steal her away if she wants me to, right, cutie?”

“Daniel, don’t,” you hissed under your breath, but the damage was done, both skeletons on their feet as Daniel pulled you closer to his chest, hand sliding down to your waist.

“stop touching her.” Stretch warned, hand twitching with the urge to strangle him.

“What? We’re just friends, what’s your deal? You that insecure?” Daniel asked with a pompous laugh. “Dude, if you think that little of your relationship, then maybe she  _should_  go back home with me.”

“THERE’S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING INSECURE IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP AND DEFENDING THOSE WHO CAN’T DEFEND THEMSELVES,” Blue growled, inching slowly around the table. “LET HER GO, OR YOU WILL REGRET IT.”

“what did he do to you, doll?” Stretch asked quietly, so only you could hear, his hand finding your fingertips gently as if to show you he was there. You glanced at Daniel, wary as he practically laughed at Blue’s looming threat. “...you don’t have to be polite to creeps, honey. come here.”

Daniel looked over in surprise when you were pulled from his grasp, surprise quickly melting to anger as he saw you shuffling behind Stretch, who had drawn himself to his full height, intimidating and protective.

“Chickadee, you’re gonna let them play you against me?” The man scoffed. “This is just a power play, and you know it! We’re just friends--”

“You’ve never wanted to be just friends!” You interjected from underneath Stretch’s arm, surprising all of them. “You’ve been moaning and groaning about the friendzone since we were fucking twelve! You always touch me without asking and no matter how much I push you away you don’t care! If I try to keep my distance, you get all mopey and say you’ll kill yourself and guilt me into staying friends. It’s creepy and I’m done with it, why the hell do you think I moved all the way out here?!”

The entire restaurant grew eerily quiet as you snapped your jaw shut, monsters and humans alike watching closely as the magic crackled palpably in the air. From the corner of his socket, Stretch saw Muffet walk in front of the bar, all three sets of arms crossed and ready to interject if needed.

Daniel made a move to protest but Stretch cut him off.

“i’d say that sounded pretty final, there,  _buddy_.” He said slowly, his magic dancing in his eye threateningly. Daniel turned angrily, only to find Blue blocking him from exiting the other direction, arms crossed and a surprisingly menacing look on his adorable face.

After a long moment, he let out a frustrated noise and threw his napkin down, finally scooting out of the booth by Stretch.

“Fine! Just don’t come crying to me when these monsters try to like, eat you or something!”

“oh, i eat her plenty, friend,” Stretch chuckled. “thing is, she actually likes that.”

You snorted and punched him in the arm, and Daniel made a disgusted face.

“Ugh. You know, it doesn’t surprise me that your dating two monsters,” the man said, scrunching his nose and making a gagging motion. “I guess I thought I could change you, but you’ve always been a fucking slut.”

_*what the fuck did he just say?!_

Stretch moved to lay his ass out, a growl ripping from his chest, but you grabbed his arm to stop him...and Blue got there first.

The sickening crunch of bone on jaw was muffled by Blue’s glove, and Daniel was just lucky that it wasn’t nearly as strong as Blue could have gone. Hell, he was lucky Blue got there first, because Stretch would not have stopped at one.

“GET OUT AND DON’T COME BACK!” Blue roared, picking the man up and practically tossing him towards the door. It was a lot less bruises than Stretch would have let him leave with, but he supposed that was a good thing, legally.

The door slammed shut, and Stretch immediately turned to pull you closer, glancing over your head as you hugged him tightly.

“show’s over, thanks,” he said, with no real bite to it, and the patrons of the restaurant murmured and turned back to their food. You were breathing heavily against his chest, clearly trying to control your breathing, and Stretch sighed, placing a kiss on the top of your head as Blue came stomping back from the doorway.

“I CANNOT BELIEVE THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE!” Blue huffed, throwing the napkin he still held down on the table. “WHAT A...A...A  _FUCKING ASSHOLE_!”

Stretch and you both looked over at him in surprise as the restaurant grew quiet once more. Blue turned his glare, melting when he saw your shocked face and blushing a light cyan.

“Blue...” You said quietly. “You just punched a guy, and  _swore.”_

He sighed and fiddled with his kerchief, looking almost ashamed. “I know...I...I’m sorry, I lost my temper! He was just so rude! And you were so un--”

He squeaked as you moved to hug him, confused at your lack of disappointment. If anything you...actually just seemed grateful.

“Thank you,” you sobbed, confirming it. “Both of you. I wouldn’t have been able to get rid of him if it weren’t for you.”

Blue wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled your shoulder as the whispers turned back to restaurant chatter, and Stretch stepped up to gather you both in for a group hug.

“don’t need to thank us, honey. that’s what we do, we back you up.”

“Yes, and besides,” Blue purred, eyes flashing mischievously. “The only ones who get to call you ‘slut’ is us, and only in good fun. Right, sweetie?”

You laughed as you blushed a bit, enjoying your skeleton sandwich hug.

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a friend like that guy, who was always asking me out, always being this way. It wasn't until I met my Hubby that I realized I didn't have to deal with that, and the guilt tripping. DH set that guy straight real fast, and he hasn't bothered me since.  
> Funny enough, he never did kill himself. Almost like it was just a tool to garner sympathy from me Hmmmmmm  
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr and leave me drabble requests!


	6. *Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is determined to help you relax after a hard day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission for @raemation on Tumblr! Thank You so much for your support!
> 
> Some good ol' Swap!Pap smut!
> 
> Pairing: Stretch/Reader  
> Smut: Distracted sex, oral, fingering, p in v, doggy style, stress relief sex

Your day was terrible.

First you spilled your coffee on yourself, coffee you needed because you missed your first alarm and woke up on your “clock in” alarm. Your boss was unamused by your lateness as well as your coffee stain, and you were forced to wear the crappy work polo instead. Your coworkers didn't do any of the closing tasks you had reminded them to do last time, and you not only had to finish it all alone but you also got chewed by your already unhappy boss for it, too.

By noon you were wondering if there's any way you can just melt away and die.

By the time you clocked off, you had been yelled at four times by your boss, three times by clients, and twice by coworkers for things you didn't do. You were very ready for home. And some video games venting.

* * *

Stretch only managed to move out of your way at the very last second as you made a beeline for the living room, pausing only long enough to mumble hello and kiss him on the cheekbone before collapsing on the couch with the biggest, most exasperated sigh he had ever heard.

It must have been a long day if you went straight for the PlayStation controller. He observed you quietly for a long moment as you scrolled through your options and picked Fortnite.

Oof. A  _ really  _ long day. Fortnite was your go-to game for decompressing because you got to destroy noobs and insufferable assholes. You prided yourself on how many videos there were on YouTube of you absolutely shitting on cocky youtubers.

“bad day, babe?”

No answer but for a grunt of displeasure as you curled into a catlike position that looked entirely uncomfortable. The ride on the party bus started and you took off toward Dusty Divet.

He hummed and leaned against the back of the couch, watching for a little bit as you took out your anger on the unsuspecting randos shuffling about the battleground. He was used to you withdrawing a bit when you'd had a hard day--you never wanted to snap at him or take your anger out on him, so you usually chose another way to cool down first.

So maybe he'll leave you to it until you're ready to talk.

* * *

Okay he isn't capable of doing that.

Firstly, he's nosy by nature and wants to know what's up. He can't focus on chores, or writing, or anything but how you're grumbling to yourself in the other room.

Secondly, he wants to help. He laid out some snacks for you, which is more effort than he cared to admit, and you'd hardly touched them. This is clearly an extra bad day, and he feels like he should be doing something.

But he doesn't know how to get your attention while also being helpful. His expertise is pissing you off, teasing you...so that's what he does.

“hey, babe. babe. doll. honey. sweet thing. baby. babe. ba--” He's cut off by a throw pillow to the face, and then you're focused on the game again, smile twitching slightly. “c’mon, honey, i’m bored. leave the noobs alone and hang out with me.”

“Daily challenges,” you mumbled, and he groaned--once you get into trying to meet the daily challenges, you're stuck until you complete them. They aren't necessarily difficult, just time-consuming.

He vaulted the couch easily, something his brother would never believe he did even if you told him, plopping down next to you and tossing his arm over your shoulders. You leaned into him unconsciously, and he smirked, triumphant.

And for a while, that was enough. Playing with your hair and quietly cradling you against him was nice...but he had always been an attention whore and after a while he simply wanted your eyes on him.

You hummed and giggled as he adjusted, nipping at your nape and pressing fingers lightly against your exposed skin, deft hands pushing up your dumb work polo to reveal the softness of your body to him.

“Stop, you horndog,” you giggled, unconvincing. “You're gonna make me die.”

“then perish,” he said solemnly, grin twitching as you stifled a giggle at his meme game.

You gasped as he purposely bumped your elbow and you built a random wall, giving away your position immediately. Shots rang out as you attempted to dodge away, taking solace in a half-demolished house.

“Papyrus!” you huffed scoldingly, making him chuckle.

“oh no, real names, whatever have i done? boop.” He pressed your trigger button and gave off your position again, and your unholy screech turned his chuckle into full-blown laughter as he reached around you to tickle your sides, pressing buttons as you kicked futilely at him in an attempt to dislodge.

He caught a foot to the face, but before you could scramble away, he caught your ankles and dragged you back into his lap.

“oh, no you don't, you're gonna come here and play with me,” he purred as you laughed, holding the controller as far from him as you could as he dragged you back, until your front half was propped on your elbows on the floor with nothing in his lap but your thighs and ass. 

He squeezed your thighs and asscheeks appreciatively, humming. “hmm...on second thought, keep playin’. i got enough to keep me entertained right here.”

You squeaked as your pants disappeared, and your player took a tumble off the tower you were building. It wasn't enough to kill you, but you were sufficiently distracted by the way he was caressing the meat of your thighs. When you looked back at him, pushing up to a more proper position resembling a sitting reverse cowgirl, he chuckled, hand on your shoulder to turn you back around.

“eyes on the prize, honey. you’re in the top 10.”

A bit of magic brought the huge cushioned footrest over, and he propped his feet up and pushed you playfully down. It was a lot more comfortable than half-off-the-couch-limbo like earlier, and you shrugged and accepted it, laying down, stretching out, and kicking your feet up behind you to rest on his chest as you focused on the task at hand.

“cute panties,” he teased, snapping the elastic on your plain heather grey underwear.

“Well, I was working at Best Buy, not the red light district,” you snorted, fortifying your tower with glee as you realized the next shrinking of the eye would keep you inside the circle.

“m’serious. these look good on you~” he hummed, sliding one finger along the leg of one side to slip beneath the elastic, teasing your slit and making you shudder from the attention. “they’d look better on the floor, though.”

“Stretch,” you moaned, half wantonly and half exasperated. “Top fiiii-hiiiiive”

The word came out in a garbled moan as he teased your slit, before sliding a finger in and prodding your slick cunt until you could hardly get your character to walk straight.

“mmm...so fuckin’ wet. you like this? ignoring me for video games?” He cooed, curling his finger inside you deliciously as his other hand landed a ripe smack to your perked up butt, making you gasp and let off a round from your shotgun.

The storm shrank again and you tried to book it for the new circle, but his methodical massaging of your core was making it difficult to navigate. Just two more kills and you'll win, and he can have his way with--

You gasped as he pulled your hips up, knocking your knees into place like kickstands and teleporting your panties away in an instant, letting the cool air bite at your heated core as his deft fingers spread your pussy wide.

“don’t you dare lose,” he purred, warm breath ghosting over your dripping entrance before he mercifully leaned in to put his silver tongue to work doing something useful. “mmm...only winners get to cum.”

You bit your lip and tried to focus on the screen, spotting someone peeking out from behind a deconstructed gas station. You trained your sniper rifle on him and waited for him to stick his head out again…

...only to shudder and moan as his tongue curled and prodded your entrance, throwing your aim off just enough to miss. You cursed, voice a breathy moan as he chuckled against you, leading another languid lick up your slit as you chased your mark, now the only target left on the map. The hunt was on as you both rushed to stay in the circle as Stretch hummed and assaulted your slick cunt with his tongue. 

You took damage before finally nailing the guy in the head, dropping your controller as the “Victory Royale” screen played. You felt a buzz in your chest as Stretch beckoned you to fly back against his chest, one strong arm wrapping around your waist as you parted your legs to allow him to slide two fingers inside you, muttering praise in your ear as the magic trickled from his fingertips to push and stretch you slightly, pulsing like a vibrator inside you as you tried to muffle your cries with one hand, unsure if Blue was home to hear you.

“that was a good shot, babe,” he purred in your ear as you arched back and clenched around his fingers, trying to thrust against the firm hold of the arm around your waist. “shh...patience, honey. only the best for a winner like you. mmm...you want this bone that bad? to snipe that guy in spite of my touch?”

“I sniped that guy  _ for  _ your touch, bozo,” you teased, panting as you pressed back to feel the form of his cock straining against his shorts.

“m’glad you did...i hate havin’ to break promises, and i don't think anything could stop me from making you cum...right... _ now.” _

The word curled into your ear like smoke from a cigarette, sending a shudder down your body as the command was obeyed. Your walls fluttered and clenched around his deft fingers, and before you were even done cumming you found yourself face down against one of Blue’s meticulously chosen throw pillows, the familiar tingle of Stretch’s magic pressing into you without delay.

The only noise besides the silly music coming from the Fortnite waiting screen became the combined moans of you and your lover as he hilted inside you, fingertips digging into your hips slightly.

“P...Papyrus~” You moaned as he drew back and hilted again, sliding in easily this time. He leaned down and rested his forehead against your back, an arm around your waist to anchor you against him as he began to thrust in earnest, immediately lighting up every sweet spot inside you. “Papyyyyy…”

“yeah, honey, you just keep callin’ my name like that,” he growled, pumping into you and scraping his teeth against your back through your polo. “fuuuuck, not gonna last long. too tight and perfect…”

He made an unintelligible noise of pleasure, repeating your name in low groans as he fell apart at the seams. His rhythm stuttered, becoming erratic as you arched and pushed back against him, and his broken moan signaled his release was close, and just the thought of him filling you up thrilled you to the core.

You gasped as your body reacted spectacularly, and he pushed in all the way, arm around your waist holding you down as you climaxed together, his hot seed spilling into you in thick ropes, your combined gasping muffled by the way you turned to catch his mouth, kissing him gently. He returned it softly, and you hummed, pleased.

He pulled away just enough to speak, still panting.

“shit, babe...i always love this with you~” he murmured, voice a soft purr. “isn't this better than pwning noobs?”

“So much,” you gasped, collapsing into the couch as he adjusted, gently moving you to rest on your side as the living room became the bedroom with a little bit of his teleportation skill.

You both groaned as he slid out of you, not afraid to let the cum spill out onto his sheets now that you weren't in the living room, and you melted into his embrace as he finally made your polo disappear.

“much better without that god-awful uniform,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling you gently. “wanna tell me what happened at work that had you so riled up in the first place?”

“Nah. Doesn't matter now. Stupid stuff,” you mumbled, a smile forming on your face.

“what's that grin for?” He chuckled, fingers dancing over the flushed, sweaty skin of your tummy amorously. “you got secrets, honey?”

You giggled, kissing the arm tucked beneath your head.

“Oh no...I’m just thinking about how dead you are when Blue finds out you fucked me on his couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Visit my tumblr @msmkcreates for commission info if you'd like your own!


	7. *SSiYC Bonus: Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU bonus for Six Skeletons in Your Closet:  
> Stretch has been acting funny all day, and it's starting to get on your nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This totally not canon and probably never will be but I wanted to do a happy Nova/Stretch, so this happened.
> 
> Pairing: US!Papyrus/Reader (Nova)
> 
> Smut: double penetration, size difference, big dongers, sub reader

You hummed to yourself as you scrubbed the dishes, music playing through your earbuds and bringing you to a place of relaxation you hadn't reached for a long time.

The house had been full of lazy Spring days these last couple of weeks, and you wouldn't have it any other way. The guys are in and out, going about their lives...it’s peaceful now, with no discourse or misunderstandings. Edge is out sparring with Undyne, Sans and Papyrus are visiting Frisk and the royal family, with promises of pictures of the new baby when they return. Red’s got a meeting about a new patent, some self-sustainable piston something or other...basically, it’s just you and--

Arms wrapped around your waist, drawing you back against the chest of just the man you were thinking about, and you giggled as Stretch leaned down and kissed your neck, squeezing you playfully.

You pulled your earbuds out and faced him with a smirk. “Can I help you?”

“mmm...maybe. i have a beautiful...gorgeous...perfect...tiny little human datemate around here,” he purred, punctuating every pause with a peck on your lips, lingering a tiny bit more each time until he was kissing you, hard, with a little satisfied moan from both of you. “an’ even though we have the whole house to ourselves, she's doin’ dishes.”

You giggled, gripping the front of is sweater to bring him down for another kiss. He responded by lifting you onto the counter and leaning fully into your kiss, desperate to touch you. The heat of his body on yours had been a welcome, familiar feeling as of late, one that you had missed dearly, and every time you had a quiet moment together like this you couldn’t help but thank the stars that everything had worked out.

You missed the scent of smoke just a little bit, but it had been replaced with a musk you can't resist, and you're proud of him for making the change. You know he did it for you, since the smoke always bothered you, and you know he was looking for a way to prove he was in it for the long haul...but he had stuck with it, which was more than enough.

“Shall we take it to your bedroom?” You offered, out of breath and voice low with a moan.

“hell yeah, honey,” he purred, only to pause as something clearly occurred to him. “no, wait, uh...sorry, not my room. sorry, uh, work stuff. everywhere. papers and...things.”

You raised a brow curiously at him, and he chuckled, kissing you and pushing off the counter.

“i’ll just go. clean it up.” He said, backing up a bit. “then we can...just, uh, stay right here and i’ll come get you, okay?”

He knocked over some pans with a squeak and hurriedly replaced them, looking up at you with a dorky grin and wagging his browbone hilariously. You giggled into your hand, still trying to look mad as he finally reached the edge of the kitchen, pointing at you.

“don't go anywhere, gorgeous,” he said with a wink, disappearing beyond the wall.

You rolled your eyes and put your headphones back in, hopping off the counter and returning to the dishes, humming along.

You were about ten songs in when you realized it was taking an awful long time for him to clean his room. Maybe because it was work stuff? Because “cleaning” when sexytime was on the line usually consisted of shoving things in the closet or under the bed and throwing a blanket over his dirty clothes pile.

Movement caught your eye and you turned to find yourself face to face with Stretch, looking incredibly guilty to be caught as he slowly pulled a honey bottle from the cupboard.

...did he change clothes? He'd been wearing his plain sweatshirt before, but now he was wearing his “Sex isn't the answer, sex is the question. The answer is yes” sweatshirt with the black sleeves. And you're pretty sure you've never seen him in long sweats before?

“What are you doing?” You asked, dumbfounded. Why would he change clothes?

“gettin’ a snack, you know me,” he chuckled, eyes flicking toward the entryway to the living room. You followed his gaze but only saw a blip of orange disappear. What was that?! You sighed and waved it off as just another weird thing about this house.

“Well, did you clean your room?” You asked, batting your lashes as you walked over to him.

“hmm? my room?” He asked, receptively leaning closer. You leaned easily against him, and he hummed, pleased with the attention.

“Yeah, you said you were gonna clean it...so we could...spend some time together?”

He inhaled sharply as your hands brushed his chest, and chuckled. “right. the room. that i was to clean. for...stuff. time-spending.”

There was a crash behind you and you turned, only to see that it was only some of the clean dishes settling in the rack. Annoyed, you turned back, only to see Stretch had disappeared.

You tossed up your hands and huffed, assuming he was pranking you. “Oh, no! You got me again! Guess somebody didn't wanna bone today!”

“now who said that?”

You squeaked as you were tossed over his shoulder, once again staring at his orange sweatshirt as he chuckled, carting you off toward the bedroom. You huffed.

“Did you change clothes again?” You accused. “It's only funny the first time.”

“what? i’ve been wearing this the whole time.” He insisted, teleporting and tossing you on his bed.

He made a surprised noise, and before you could recover from the jump he was on top of you, arms blocking the view of the rest of the room.

“Stretch, what the hell?” You giggled, pushing feebly against his chest. “You're such a monkey, be serious!”

“oh, i'm serious, doll,” he purred, nuzzling your face gently. “in fact i have something special for you, but uh, i left it...downstairs. i need to  _ go downstairs.” _

“Why are you talking like that?”

“talking like what?”

“Like you're on a kids show and your character is trying to do something sneaky--mmm!” You moaned as he kissed you, cutting you off and making you forget your point.

“you're thinkin’ too hard, babe. be right back~” He purred, sliding slowly down your body and planting kisses down your tummy before winking and disappearing.

You sighed and fell back against his pillow, not content to sit around and wait. Honestly, you should just follow him downstairs and get him to screw you on the couch--not like you haven't done it before with Red, or in the laundry room with Papyrus. Stretch is just so old-fashioned about it.

You swung your legs over the edge of the bed and kicked them for a moment, gathering the energy to get up, before finally heaving yourself to your feet and padding lightly from the room.

Time to seduce a prudish flirt.

You weren't even halfway down the stairs when you spotted him...having changed clothes again.

“Okay, are you seriously going this far for a joke?” You asked, startling him from his thoughts as he looked up at you, bewildered. “I have to say, it's more effort than you usually put in to prank me.”

“well, i can't help it, you're just so fun to tease,” he chuckled, leaning against the banister as he pulled something from his pocket and stuck it between his teeth.

You gasped audibly, surprising him as you snatched the cigarette from his fingers. “What the hell, Stretch? You're being all weird and now you're smoking? This went from a joke to not cool really fast.”

“what?” He asked as you huffed and walked past him, throwing the cigarette down and pushing him out of your way, stalking off towards the kitchen again. “hey, wait, doll! i’ll take it outside, you know?”

You ignored him, stepping into the kitchen only to stop in your tracks at the sight of him at the counter, stirring his tea that he always drinks, the one with his medicine. He tends to have it before sex so he can last longer, so it makes sense, but if he seriously thought you still wanted sex he was delusional.

“Okay, how the  _ fuck _ did you change that fast this time?” You asked, crossing your arms with a disapproving look. “And what happened to your cigarette? If it was just to get a rise from me it wasn't funny. You're being kind of a jerk.”

He blinked, confusion on his skull...before a sense of realization crossed his features, along with a hint of annoyance that disappeared as he stepped towards you.

“honey--”

You shirked his touch at first, but let him catch you on the second try, slowly looking up at him with a furrowed brow.

“honey. you're right, i’m sorry, okay? i’ll even go throw those other clothes in the  _ laundry room _ if it helps, okay? and you know i  _ quit _ smoking, it was just a bad joke, i didn't mean to upset you.”

You frowned, unconvinced, seeing as he was still using that suspicious tone...but you do know that after everything that’s happened, he would never purposely upset you like this.

“Mmm...alright,” you sighed, accepting his kiss to your temple. “Just quit it with the pranks, for the day?”

“sure thing, beautiful~” He chuckled, giving you a squeeze. “i’ll go put those clothes in the wash and then we can do whatever you want, okay?”

You smirked, a hint of mischief in your smile. “Aaaaanything?”

“anything,” he promised, hand brushing your hair from your face as he stepped away with a wink.

You smirked, waiting until you heard the laundry door click shut before following, determined to catch him on the exit and get the laundry dirty all over again.

You fluffed your hair idly, pulling your skirt up a little higher on your waist to show a little more leg. Hmm...maybe you should brush your teeth? Did you do that this morning? You're still in that stage with him where you think way too hard about it. You're probably fine. Hell, he's probably the same, you can even hear him talking to himself in there.

...wait. Are you crazy, or is he...arguing with himself? You leaned closer to the door, making out what sounded like an argument, but both voices definitely belonged to Stretch. Nobody else had that specific tone, it was unique like everyone else’s. You couldn't quite hear what he was saying, so you leaned closer, placing your hands on the door--

\--and immediately fell through the poorly latched door, stumbling forward as the door bounced off of the wall, and you straightened up...only to find yourself staring at not only a surprised Stretch, no,  _ two surprised Stretch...es? _

The skeletons, who had clearly been in the middle of a heated whisper argument, both froze, clearly both trying to think of something to say but drawing blanks as you slowly stood up straight, looking from one to the other.

One was in his usual orange hoodie and cargo shorts. The other was in the graphic sweatshirt with the sweatpants. And just as you had known immediately with Axe and Dusty, both were clearly Stretch, not some other alternate world version or anything like that--they were  _ identical. _

“I...have questions,” you squeaked, unwillingly turning bright red at the ideas flashing through your mind. “Although, uh, a handful of them have been answered already.”

The one in the plain sweatshirt stepped forward, grasping your shoulder gently. “m’sorry, doll, we shouldn't have tried to hide it from you. this is...me. well, more or less. remember when we turned all human?”

You nodded slowly, recalling the incident--it did nothing to take away the naughty thoughts, though.

Orange Stretch (is this the one you're actually dating? Something tells you yes.) nodded and continued. “the world saves, reloads, and resets, yeah? remember? we...have a save point. frisk uses it occasionally when important things happen, just in case. the last load tried to boot for some reason this morning, but failed somehow, and since i was the last to touch it...voila, double stretch.”

He laughed nervously, hands tightening on your shoulders.

“he was supposed to stay in my room until sans came home so we could figure it out, but...you wanted to go to the room so i sent him out...but then he ran into you and...you can see where this is going. he's an earlier load of me, so he didn't know i quit smoking...he doesn't know a lot of things...doesn't know what happened with us.” Stretch’s gaze was soft as he gently tipped your chin up, and you smiled in return. This is definitely the one you're dating. “what we went through.”

“still here,” the other one chuckled. “and it seems like the two of you are just fine, which is nice. i guess. for you.”

There was a bitterness in his tone that you definitely recognize as the way Stretch used to be. It almost made you want to laugh.

“in any case...when sans comes home we’ll...” Stretch and the other one exchanged looks, and you got the impression whatever was going to happen to this double would not be something nice. “We’ll figure it out when the time comes.”

You looked at Stretch, and though he was trying to keep it light you could see what that meant.

This other one would have to…

No.

You’re sick of losing people. No more.

“Can we keep him?”

Both skeletons looked at you in surprise, and Stretch released one shoulder to glance back at his double.

“I mean, we can't like...delete him.” You added, reaching out to grasp the other Stretch’s sleeve. “I mean, he's you...you’re you. I...my feelings are the same, aren't yours?”

“of course they are,” he breathed, his hands coming up to caress your cheeks, cupping your face as he stared disbelievingly down at you. “in every lifetime, in a thousand realities...i’d always love you.”

“Me, too. You know that.” You looked back at Stretch, the original, who felt the intent as much as the one in front of you. “I’m sick of losing that...I won’t let you guys take him.”

“...we have room,” Stretch relented. “n’plenty of clothes your size. but sans…”

“Oh whatever, I'll talk to him,” you giggled, bouncing giddily. “He'll never say no to me!”

“she’s got a point,” the new Stretch chuckled, making the other one laugh as well. The sound of his laughter always gave you such joy, you couldn't help but grin. “but, uh, m’guessin’ i don't getta call dibs on the nickname?”

“hmph, sorry, bro, all mine,” Stretch said with a smirk. “guess we’ll hafta think of somethin’ new.”

“Ooh! I wanna pick!” You said, tugging on the new one’s sleeve until he was standing next to Stretch. You backed up a few feet and hummed, tapping your chin as you observed them…

...they truly were identical. Right down to the freckles. Same height, same easy grin, same posture. You found yourself wondering if they were identical everywhere else, too…

Focus!

“How about Slim?” You asked, drawing matching raised brows from the twins. “Stretch's nickname is based on film noir slang, right? Because that's your favorite genre? Slim is the same thing, practically interchangeable in film noir slang. What do you think?”

“i’m impressed you remembered where the nickname came from,” Stretch chuckled. “i almost forgot myself.”

“i like it,” the other declared. “good reasoning, easy to say, different enough to make things easy.”

**“good choice, doll.”**

You paused as the boys looked at each other, chuckling at their accidental hive-mind moment.

“damn. guess we better get used to hearing our own voice in stereo,” Slim said. “and, uh...i guess i’ll hafta quit smoking. sorry, doll.”

“I'm not worried about that right now…” you trailed off, looking over the both of them curiously. “Huh.”

“what's up, wanderin’ eyes?” Stretch teased, leaning against the wall and catching the hem of your shirt to draw you closer. “wondering if maybe...we’re identical  _ everywhere?” _

Your face exploded in a blush as he called you out without a second’s hesitation. “I...shut up?!”

You glanced up at Slim, who was flushed honey-orange, and you realized that if this saved version of Stretch still smoked and didn't know what had happened between you, then he also had never had sex with you.

Oh, God, your dirty thoughts are a thousand times more nerve-wracking now.

“what? don't be embarrassed, babe, you know i love that dirty mind of yours,” Stretch purred, leaning down to kiss you. You leaned into it as he drew his tongue along your lower lip, lightly brushing yours. He pulled back, seeing the sense of hesitance in your eyes. If this is the old Stretch, then...he leaned in to whisper in your ear. “...maybe he didn't see it all himself but he can see how much i’ve changed...i promise he won't break your heart like i did. nobody will ever break your heart like that again...not if i can help it.”

“I know,” you said softly, gripping his orange hoodie as you flushed sweetly at the sentiment. The sting of everything lessened every day, but it didn't mean you had forgotten it.

Stretch straightened up a bit, sliding behind you and effortlessly picking you up bridal-style. “good. then maybe we should give him a little welcome home gift? what do you think? a little show? an...interactive one?”

Before you knew it you were tumbling into Stretch’s bed, a small hint of annoyance at the missed chance for laundry room sex erased from your mind when Stretch kissed you deeply. A quick glance showed that Slim was sitting slowly next to you, watching with interest, slightly hesitant. It must be weird to see yourself, let alone to see yourself kissing the woman you love.

Your skirt adjustment did not go unworshipped, with Stretch’s deft fingers finding their way beneath the hem quickly.

“Mmm...we coulda done it in there…” You mumbled against his teeth, arching against his touch.

“you little tease. tryna get me to be more adventurous, huh?” He purred. “well, how's this for adventurous?”

He moved back to sit on his heels, his hands brushing the swell of your hips beneath the skirt for one sweet moment before he held his hand out.

Puzzled, you took it, and he heaved you to sit up, effortlessly flipping your leg and unceremoniously shoving you towards his newfound twin. You cried out in surprise, throwing your arms around his neck to steady yourself, and Slim responded by locking his arms around your waist as well.

There was a pause before he leaned in to kiss you, making you melt against his chest as his arms relaxed, allowing his hands to slide slowly over your legs.

He felt different, yet the same, like Axe to Sans but to a lesser extent. His arms were needy, his kiss soft and full of careful, calculated emotion. It felt like Christmas morning in the dark, an adoration untainted by harsh words and harsher realities. The way that Stretch had changed was for the better, nobody will deny that...but there's an innocence in Slim’s kiss that you can't help but long for.

Stretch’s hands brushed over you gently while you got lost in the nostalgia of Slim’s tongue, and you adjusted slightly to allow him to push your skirt up to bunch around your waist. You bit back a moan as hands ghosted from your skirt to your belly to your breasts through your soft shirt, a soft hum escaping your adventurous datemate as he realized you weren't wearing a bra.

With little prompting, Slim’s hands replaced his, pushing your shirt up so he could run gentle fingers over the soft mountains of your breasts, thumbs circling your nipples gently until you moaned against his mouth., and before you knew it, he had you pressed back against Stretch’s sturdy chest, leaning over you to kiss down your neck and nip at your breasts, a hand sliding up your thigh to run one thumb slowly up your clothed entrance and make you shudder.

“fuck, doll, so wet already,” Slim groaned. Stretch’s fingers carded gently through your hair as he hummed behind you, and through half-lidded, lust-hazed eyes you watched Slim dip down to press kisses to your thighs.

You couldn’t help but giggle as he tugged your panties down. “You really are the same, starting with that.”

**“every time, doll.”** they purred in unison, sending shivers down your back as Stretch’s hands took over caressing your breasts so Slim’s could remove your underwear and explore your dripping heat.

It wasn’t long before his tongue pressed against your slit, making you gasp and hum, letting Stretch support your weight as Slim slid his arms beneath your thighs to hold you closer, running his tongue languidly up your lower lips with a muffled moan of satisfaction. Gentle thumbs parted your lips as his tongue worked its way deeper, curling into every crevice of your entrance and making you pant as Stretch began to kiss your neck.

“lose your voice, gorgeous?” Stretch muttered in your ear, teeth grazing the skin of your neck as he spoke and making you shiver. “this is your guys’ first time together...make sure he hears what you like.”

You hold back a giggle, remembering how incredibly nervous Stretch had been when you finally had sex the first time. For all his experience, he took it like a virgin, with awe and reverence, constantly stuttering out questions to reassure that you were enjoying it. At the time he’d had his confidence shattered a bit, a problem Slim doesn’t seem to have as he makes you gasp and cry out, but nevertheless you suppose he’s trying to make things better for his double.

“P...Papy…” you moaned, and Stretch groaned behind you at the sound of his true name, an action mimicked by Slim as he shoved his tongue farther inside, brow furrowed and skull flushed as he coaxed your orgasm from your quivering walls.

“god, you're gorgeous like this,” Stretch cooed as Slim gently worked you through your high, and you could only moan in response, fingernails scraping the back of Slim’s skull.

Then Slim was kissing you again, and you could taste yourself on his tongue and it only made the fog in your head get thicker, your limbs heavy as you arched against him, your bare ass grinding against the obvious bulge in Stretch’s shorts as your exposed breasts pressed against Slim's chest. Stretch's hands anchored your hips to his lap, and Slim's gripped your waist adoringly, gently trying to pull you closer.

“fuck...i love you so much,” Slim groaned, making you giggle nervously as your face flushed. “everything about you...every move you make is music to me, just…”

He sighed, clearly frustrated by his lack of ability to think of the prose he normally lays down. Stretch had the same trouble the first time.

“Words are only words,” you said quietly. “Show me.”

“absolutely,” he muttered in return, kissing you deeply.

Stretch’s patience wore out after a few minutes of heavy petting, and before you knew it you could feel the warmth of his magic as he adjusted to pull it out, sliding it between your thighs from behind to rub wantingly against your still-slick heat.

You chuckled against Slim’s teeth, breaking the heated kiss to shoot your datemate a coy smile over your shoulder.

“Jealous?” 

“just thought i'd remind you lovebirds that m’still here,” he teased, fingers digging into your hips slightly as his cock twitched, brushing your slit.

“maybe it’s time we find out how identical we really are,” Slim chuckled, palming the bulge in his sweats, a sweet honey glow barely shining through the black fabric.

“Yes, please,” you giggled, hands roaming excitedly down his chest to shove the sweats down, releasing his amber cock for you to see. “Mmm...almost exactly identical.”

“almost?” Stretch chuckled.

“I think Slim might be longer,” you teased, leaning back to kiss him on the cheekbone. Stretch chuckled good-naturedly and tightened his grip on your hips.

“if he's longer, then i'm thicker.” It came as a growl and was accompanied by a grind, his cock rubbing against your inner thighs and precum slicking the tip. “or we’re exact, and you're just being a terrible tease. tryna get a  _ rise _ outta me?”

“maybe she's just tryna flatter  _ me,”  _ Slim suggested, laughter in his voice as he eyed you hungrily, laying back against the pillows as Stretch’s hand gently pushed on your spine to encourage you to bend. Warm phalanges caressed your scars as he went, sending waves of pleasure down your spine, and before you knew it you were face to cock with Slim’s pulsing magic.

A gentle prod was your only warning before the delicious feeling of Stretch’s cock filled you, drawing a groan from both of you as he hilted with little trouble, the slick of your orgasm making it easy. You momentarily forgot about the cock in front of you as the one inside you twitched and shuddered, until Slim’s hand found its way into your hair and guided your head smoothly back to look at the honey glow of his magic.

You winked up at him as you drew the flat of your tongue up the underside of his buzzing magic, feeling the slight numbing effects immediately as he cursed and gripped the pillows involuntarily.

“damn, you're good at that,” he squeaked, face flushed a deep honey glow as the hand in your hair tightened and pulled a little, encouraging you to go further.

You yelped as a calculated thrust from Stretch mimicked Slim’s encouragement, and when you glared back at him, he only winked cheekily.

You rolled your eyes and turned back to Slim, putting your mouth and one hand to work on his generous member, earning a muffled swear as he bit down on his sleeve. He really was identical to Stretch, right down to the way he falls apart when he feels good, blushing and moaning and gripping your hair as you put to work every trick you’ve learned for him. Meanwhile, Stretch was slowly, teasingly thrusting into you, only prodding you with half of his length, knowing it would be game over if he went to town.

“you’re doin’ so well, honey,” Stretch purred, and Slim’s rhythm stuttered at the nickname--you’re certain he was thinking of his version of you from his world. 

Stretch had told you how conflicted he had been before, so you doubled your efforts to make him forget and were rewarded with a mumbled “oh, fuck, holy shit.”

“What’s wrong?” You giggled cheekily, pulling away for a moment to blink up at him in feigned innocence.

Slim chuckled, an arm thrown over his face to hide his blush as he peeked down at you, his other hand firmly wrapped around the base of his swollen magic, twitching as it does when pleased.

“right now, the only thing wrong is that you stopped.”

“Aw, poor baby,” you teased as Stretch pulled out of you, allowing you to clamber over his double with purpose. “Maybe we should change the pace?”

You leaned back on Stretch, and Slim groaned as your hand guided his bulbous head to press against your slit, already wet and primed from your boyfriend’s efforts to, heh, stretch you.

“Both?” You cooed, shooting a look over your shoulder. Stretch chuckled and flicked your nose playfully.

“know your limits, you insufferable size queen,” He chuckled, before moving slightly. “think i’ll just watch a bit. this is your guys’ moment.”

With that, you fell into Slim’s arms, and his pleased hum as he kissed you turned quickly into a shocked moan as you bravely slid down, impaling yourself on his monster cock inch-by-inch.

“fuck, you feel better than i...ever could have dreamed,” he whispered, kissing your temple sweetly, and his only answer was a broken little moan as you quivered in his arms, your heat clenching and relaxing a few times before you dared to move. “shi--ah! s-slow, fuck, slowly. don’t wanna...mmf...close the curtain on this too soon.”

You whimpered as he wrapped his arms around you, controlling your pace to go agonizingly slow, and you could feel every twitch of his cock inside you and you loved every second of it.

“You’re so...nng...so biiiiiig,” you whined, clutching his sweatshirt.

“didn’t you already know that?” he chuckled breathily, hands massaging you wherever they could reach until you relaxed enough for him to push further in. “sounds like you two do this pretty often?”

Stretch only smirks, one hand stroking his magic.

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t, or that you feel the same,” you said softly. “Everything is the same, yet different...you have two different energies.”

“good thing or...hnng...bad thing?” He breathed, hilting inside of you again with a grunt and a mumbled curse. “fuuuuuck…”

“Good thing,” you cooed reassuringly, wiggling slightly and drawing pleased moans from both of you as you did. “I care for you like this, mmm...and how Stretch is. Different, but it doesn’t mean I like one better than the other.”

“that’s my nova,” Stretch chuckled, sidling up behind you again. “if your heart got any bigger we could move in. i love that.”

You gasped as his hand slid down your back, the other anchoring your shoulder to encourage your continued thrusting as he prodded your other entrance with a magic-coated finger, then two, then three, and then finally his cock, squeezing into the tighter hole and making you cry out from the feeling of being just  _ so full, _ both lovers sighing in unison with your moan as Slim took the lead, a rush of magic tingling through your body and easing the stretch of your ass and cunt to allow them to move you on top of them, Slim’s arms supporting your weight as your back arched.

For a long while the only noise in the room was the combined panting, moaning, groaning, and the wet slap of skin on bone as you pleasured them both at once, as Stretch muffled his noises by kissing and biting your shoulder, Slim claiming your lips as long as your breath would allow. You lost track of how many times you came, but from how slippery your heat and ass were becoming, it was obvious you weren’t the only one--the sensation of them cumming inside you always felt like bliss, bringing you to near tears as they filled you again and again, muttering praises against your lips, your skin, your hair, like you were some amazing prize they were honored to win--even though, clearly, you were the winner of the jackpot.

By the time you shakily whispered for a break, they were cumming again, your own orgasm cresting as if beckoned. You felt so much fuller than you ever thought you could, and even as they slowly pulled out, the fullness remained, only a small portion of their honey-hued release splashing from your puffy, abused entrances.

“fuck,” Stretch groaned, his hand ghosting over the stretched skin of your stomach, gently pressing until another wave of cum leaked from you. “you did so good, babe, fuck, you took so much. that...that was fuckin’ hot.”

You groaned as the soreness slowly set in, but your lovers weren’t blind, and gently they laid you between them. Slim’s hand came to rest next to Stretch’s, and with the soft tingle of healing magic between the two of them, the heat from the cum inside you waned, and Stretch prodded you gently with two fingers, spreading you to encourage it to flow out. You groaned as it went, Slim’s kisses overtaking your senses.

“you’re so beautiful, fuck, i love you so much,” he groaned, his fingertips providing a gentle caress and distraction from the messy cleanup Stretch was quietly performing, unwilling to disturb you.

“You, too,” you managed to mumble, eyelids feeling heavy as he took you in his embrace. You sleepily wondered where Stretch had gone, and as if summoned he scooted into bed beside you.

“drink,” he commanded, pressing a bottle to your lips. You obeyed, slowly gulping the gatorade provided, and when you finished the little cup, he set it aside and then you found yourself comfortably sandwiched between them.

“Was it good?” you asked, earning a chuckle from them both.

“that’s a silly question,” Slim mused on your left.

“It was amazing,” Stretch whispered, his voice sounding just slightly different from Slim’s already to your ear. “rest, okay?”

You hummed in approval of the suggestion, letting your lids flutter closed.

You dreamed of many future shenanigans with these two troublemakers, and hot threesomes that made your body quake in your sleep.

You were truly, quite blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! THERE'S TWO OF THEM!  
> Hope you all liked it, I wanted to do a twin!Pap story so bad!


End file.
